The domestic consumption of water in Italy is about 200 litres per person per day.
Of these, 28% (about 50 litres/day) are disposed by using the toilet flush. The patent is intended to build a simple mechanical/electrical system allowing the water from the wash basin and shower drainage to be collected and recycled for use in the toilet flush.
In DE 41 34 272 a system is described for recycling water in the home or in industry, wherein water used by a bath tub, shower or washing machine is collected in a container and stored for subsequent use, wherein a distribution container is connected through a pipe and a pump placed in between with a reservoir, wherein, in addition to the distribution container, the downflow of the bath is connected, the downflow of the shower and the downflow of the washing machine, wherein a level switch is provided on the distribution container in connection with the pump through an electrical line, in the duct (15) leading from the reservoir to the bowl leaving a valve in between that can be activated manually and is connected likewise with the fresh water duct, the valve having such means leaving a small amount of fresh water to flow into the toilet bowl after the necessary amount of recycled water has flowed through.
Also in the German patent application DE 42 02 088 a system for recycling water in the home or in industry is described, wherein water used by the bath, shower or washing machine is collected in a container and stored for subsequent use, wherein one or more reservoirs are connected with one or more dosing containers for the flush, in the outlet of the dosing container or in the duct between the dosing container and toilet bowl, a manually or electrically operated valve being inserted in the pipe from the reservoir to the dosing container, a pump being placed in between, and a device for colouring and/or odourant or disinfectant also being provided.
The systems of the above-mentioned type have the primary drawback of not having a minimum separation of dirty solid particles from the liquid to be re-used. Furthermore, the systems of the known type are rather complicated in their embodiment and not very flexible to use.